1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus which reduces color noise included in an image of image data captured by an imaging device.
2. Related Art
JP 09-138849 A discloses a filtering method of setting an axis from a pixel of interest randomly in space and performing a smoothing process on the pixels on the axis. The filtering method reduces noise frequency deviation toward low frequency components after image processing.
The present disclosure provides an image processing apparatus which suppresses color absence, color blur, and the like, which may occur in reduction of color noise included in an image.